The present invention relates generally to a device and method used in loading and transporting lengthy, bulky, or heavy objects on vehicle rooftops or the like, and more particularly to a device and method which allow a single person to load such objects onto the top of a motor vehicle where, without this device, it would otherwise require the assistance of a second person.
In the past, loading and carrying relatively long, heavy, or bulky objects on the top of a car or truck usually required a minimum of two individuals to lift the object and to position it on a rooftop carrier mounted on the car or truck top while supporting the entire weight of the object at the same time. An item such as a canoe or a ladder would typically be lifted by two individuals, one at each end of the load. Prior methods of loading such long, heavy, and bulky objects onto rooftop carriers placed each individual loading the object in a stressful position, as such a person was required to lift a heavy load and, at the same time, to extend the load away from his body in order to position the load on the rooftop carrier. Sometimes, such loads would be transported in the bed of a truck, frequently resulting in a substantial length of the object extending beyond the bed of the truck. While it was physically easier to load such an object in the bed of a truck, it still generally required the efforts of two persons. Also, it is undesirable to have a portion of a long load extending beyond the bed of a truck, where it is exposed to damage from collision, presents a safety hazard for other vehicles, and is susceptible to damage from bouncing in the bed or sliding out of the bed.
The usual requirement of having a second individual assist in loading an object was the major disadvantage of prior devices and methods for loading and carrying lengthy, bulky and heavy loads. If, for example, one wished to transport an object, such as a canoe, which he ultimately would use by himself, he nevertheless typically required the assistance of another person to both load and unload the canoe.
Applicant believes that a device has been marketed by Sears, Roebuck and Company which facilitated the loading and unloading of flat transomed boats onto car tops and possibly truck tops. Applicant believes that such a device consisted of a vertical member which was attached to the trailer hitch of a car to which the flat transom of a boat, such as a rowboat, was clamped. It is believed that this device supported the stern of the boat while one individual lifted the bow, swung the bow around, and positioned the boat on a pair of standard car top carriers. Applicant believes that this device could not accommodate canoes, ladders, pipes, lumber or other similar loads which Applicant's device is designed to carry, as such loads do not have a flat end, suitable for being clamped to the Sears device.